


Bad, Bad Idea

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru's personal ad, posted by himself on LONELYHEROES.COM under much duress after the end of the series. Then the others post their own for him, to 'help'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad, Bad Idea

**Takeru's version**  
My name is Shiba Takeru. I am the head of the Shiba clan, and I am ShinkenRed. I don't have much time for this 'romance', but if you wish to meet someone who's strong, commanding, expects absolute obedience, and will leave you alone most of the time, then by all means feel free to contact me.

 **Mako's version**  
Shiba Takeru is an okay kind of person, and certainly not as painful as I at first thought. He's handsome enough, respectful, and strong. He's not exactly the romantic type, though, so if you want a man who'll listen to you, pay attention to you, and seem to enjoy your company? Maybe look for someone else. 

**Kotoha's version**  
Tono-sama is a wonderful lord and would make someone an excellent partner. I am only a humble servant of his and I am delighted to be so, but please, take my word for it if you are so inclined, and investigate further. 

**Ryunosuke's version**  
Shiba Takeru! Lord, saviour, personal friend! I am HONOURED AND DELIGHTED to count Takeru-sama as one of my close personal friends, considering he's breathed on me many times, but oh no, dear single people, not in a sexual manner! Why no, for he is far above the base urges of the vile flesh! ...um, unlesss you want him to be interested in that, in which case he might be. Anyway! Moving right along! He is MAGNIFICENT, and a TRUE HERO. He's captured my heart. Won't you let him capture yours?

 **Chiaki's version**  
Shiba Takeru? Mean, bossy, FULL OF DISEASES AND HE'S NOT SINGLE. SO THERE.


End file.
